Her Reactions
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: B-Rated Warlock: The Armageddom. Read and review!


Creation began on 02-08-11

Creation ended on 11-03-11

Warlock: The Armageddon

Her Reactions

A/N: I thought of this idea for some time now, and it had been irritating my brain's twisted and perversed thoughts. The movie might've been rated poorly and whatnot, but you gotta hand it to the makers for creating intense scenes of blood and gore. A simple one-shot that might not even span more than a few pages. Let's get to it!

As I placed on my family heirloom to try and impress my yet-to-arrive date, I start to feel a strange sensation that I can't really describe. My dog, who did nothing but watch me walk around and prepare for my dinner date with my boyfriend, kept an odd distance from me the moment I put the stone on. It had been in my family for at least three generations: My grandmother acquired it from a soldier claiming to have been involved in putting an end to a Satanic cult, and then she gave it to my mother, who, after several short years of possessing it, gave it to me. Not very much of a long-treasured heirloom, but it is precious to me.

The night was perfect, dinner was cooked to completion, and my date would be here in fifteen-twenty minutes. Nothing could go wrong. But suddenly, I felt drawn to the window behind me. I walk to it, stare out at the outside world, and gazed up at the moon.

A darkness had enveloped it, turning it into a ball of darkness with a white outline. A lunar eclipse? That was the only, logical explanation. But why? Why now.

But moments later, that strange feeling I had from earlier when I put on my heirloom came back. It was a feeling…of pain. I felt it on my front and back, like something was grabbing me! And worse, it felt like it was on the inside.

"Aaaurgh! Aaahh!" I screamed, as a force I couldn't see threw me onto my table, cutting my wrists on my glass goblets. "Aaaaurgh!"

I tried to get up, but my hands were acting like they were bound to my table. The pain-like feeling then reached down…to my legs, like something was grabbing them, pulling them apart. I try to keep them closed, but it was no use; they were forced open and kept apart, further apart than I've ever experienced before. I scream, as I feel like something inside me was ripped in half!

"Aaaaaurgh!" I groaned, as I felt something I couldn't see entering through my lower opening, like a…like a dick, elongated, hard and rough, sliding in and out of me very quickly.

I tried to look up, and saw, to my horror, that my stomach was starting expand.

"Urgh! Goddamn it! Ouch!" I screamed, something now writhing within my stomach.

RIP! The sound of my dress ripping due to my swelling belly and my sudden intake of deep breaths made me realize something supernaturally horrible: I had become pregnant with something. It didn't feel like a baby; there was no kicking. But as my stomach expanded more, it hurt whenever I tried to move. Whatever was inside me, it was trying to get out.

"Aaaurgh! Oh, God!" I groaned; my legs were numb with pain, as was my waist. "Oh!"

I breathed, trying to expel whatever it was that acted as a baby. The writhing feeling moved down, out of my belly and into my…

"Aaaaurgh!" I gasped, feeling it slide, roughly, out of me.

Right after that, my table tilted to the side and I fell off, along with whatever was pushed out of my womb, allowing me to see what it was. It looked like a wad of wrinkled skin, covered in a black mucus. My blood. I was bleeding from my lower opening, trying to move, but my arms were hurt from the cuts that my goblets made.

My dog went over to the… Whatever it was that slid out of me. I begged my dog to not go near it, seeing it was moving around, but it didn't listen. Then, beyond my wildest imagination, a hand reached out of the thing and grabbed my dog, killing it.

I was horrified now, as the thing began to un-wrinkle itself…and a person began to emerge from it. It looked like a man, blond-haired, attractive, and possessing a well-built body. But there was something about him that was haunting, deadly, even. I had to get away as he looked down at me. There was something in his eyes, his dark eyes, that was not human.

"Wouldn't you like to give your boy a kiss, Mother?" He asked me, and then I knew that getting away was probably inevitable…but I had to try.

I struggled to drag myself away from him, but he slowly began to follow me.

A/N: And I'll end it here. There wasn't much else to add in. The woman was probably terrified as to what the Warlock could've done to her outside her womb rather than what he did to her inside her womb. I'm creepy, disgusting and full of carnal ideas from watching films like this. Review, please.


End file.
